


I'm Waiting and Waiting for You

by oceans_and_lovers



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Beautiful beautiful Gaby, F/M, Grumpy Fluff, Illya getting annoyed, Impatient Illya, One-Shot, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_and_lovers/pseuds/oceans_and_lovers
Summary: "He had been on missions lasting for weeks, months even – but none of them had lasted as long as this single evening. Gripping the radio in his hand, Illya waited."-Gaby is late, and Illya impatiently waits for his little chop shop girl to return. <3





	I'm Waiting and Waiting for You

He had been on missions lasting for weeks, months even – but none of them had lasted as long as this single evening. Gripping the radio in his hand, Illya waited. 

They had only been on this mission for a few days, and it was standard procedure for the three of them; Solo cracking the safes and loving the women, Gaby helping out and training and Illya doing his best to keep the frustrating mechanic safe. Him and Gaby were always paired together, yet she still had to do this… errand by herself. Of course she did.

Throwing aside the radio, Illya cursed, and shoved his hands through his hair. 

The papers could have been collected by anyone. Yes, Napoleon was finding some beautiful Spanish woman to toy with, and Illya wasn’t exactly subtle, but chop shop girl wasn’t a trained spy yet. Illya nodded to himself; she couldn’t run fast enough in his opinion, and she was hopeless at ‘true’ espionage. 

He glared at the clock. She was late, and the clock still uncaringly clicked, marking the seconds she was away.

“Черт.”

He should never have let her go. 

Illya’s head pounded as he crushed his fists against his temple, blocking out the panic and the red tinging the rims of his vision. It wouldn’t help either of them now.

Grudgingly, he had come to realise over the past few months that Gaby’s delicate hands and fiery eyes were the things he could not live without. Since Rome, he liked being with her. Laughing with her. 

He may even lov…

Three gentle knocks at the door and Illya was on his feet. Unaware he had even moved, the door was open and Gaby grinned up at him, lightly stepping over the threshold and into his arms. 

His little mechanic was safe again.

With him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love!


End file.
